Jily: Fifth year, after that nasty DADA OWL
by AryaPotter07
Summary: After Snape ruins his friendship with Lily Evans, James Potter feels his golden opportunity has come at last. After some unexpected story turns, Hogwarts witnesses two of the most brilliant students of the era becoming a crazy but steady couple. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter series or any of its characters, they are of JK Rowling, and blah, blah, blah
1. Chapter 1

"I'm sorry"  
"I'm not interested, Severus."  
The last words Lily would be wanting to say to Snape for quite a long time.  
After she swept into the Gryffindor common room, she was ambushed by James and the Marauders.  
"Hey Evans! EVANS!"  
She turned her head, having a row with Potter and his friends was the last thing she needed after loosing her best friend.  
"What do you need Potter? I've already told you, I would rather go in a date with the giant squid than with y-"  
"No Evans! Just... just asking how you managed to piss dear old Snivelly so much, that's a quite hard thing to do, I mean..."  
"Not your business Potter, thank you" and she turned towards her dormitory.  
"Cheers Evans!" said James with an evil grin on his face.  
"You did it, then?" asked Sirius behind him.  
"It costed me a freaking lot, but yeah, I did." answered James, a hint of proudness on his face.  
"And you sure it will work?" asked Remus, catching up.  
"Of course! If James did it, of course it will!" called another voice, wheezy.  
"Jeez Peter... thanks, I guess."  
Not an instant later, a shriek was heard from the floor below.  
"I guess she's found it then." said James.  
"JAMES POTTER! How you dare- why did you- after what- what is this?" came Lily's really angry voice from the staircaise.  
The whole common room had gone quiet, Lily appeared, clutching a red envelope tightly on her hand, but not nearly as red as her face, the worst a Hogwarts student could recieve: a Howler.  
James was staring speechlessly at her. He had forgotten how cute she really was when she was that angry.  
"Er... Evans... it's just... a joke, I mean..."  
"What a joke! What a joke if you managed to smuggle all the way to my dormitory to just make a joke! And believe me, I know it's hard, having put extra enchantments myself. Yeah, because of you, insufferable arrogant toerag. After those singing gnomes at Christmas, I didn't want any more surprises."  
Suddenly, the Howler she was holding fell and burst into flames.  
" I KNEW IT EVANS! I KNEW IT ALL ALONG! YOU'D BE SENDING SNIVELLUS TO HELL, AND FALLING IN FOR ME, OR AM I WRONG?" came James' voice, loads louder than usual.  
Lily's eyes were in tears; she went straight into her dormitory without a second glance at the Marauders.  
"You upset her mate." said Sirius.  
"Oh, did I really?" snorted James.  
"Yeah, I'm Sirius, I mean serious."  
"Not funny." without another word he, too, went to his dormitory. He shut his four-poster bed hangings but lay awake for a long time. He heard Remus, Sirius, Peter and his other unfortunate rommate, a big, Hispanic guy named Max Alvarez come up. He had never hung around with them really, but he was a nice guy, somewhat lonely, but knew about Remus' greatest secret.  
James stayed awake for hours and hours, thinking. Now that Lily's closest pretendant was off the board, he felt that she should fall for him instead. But that was a really stupid thought. He had never been entirely nice to Lily, but he had shown her that he's got feelings, and even given her a gift on every Christmas since their first year, always signed: Truly yours, James Potter. He realized how hard it had been to him to see Snape and Lily hanging out together, chatting in the corridors, helping each other with their homework. He wanted that girl. She was perfect in everything he could think, she was- wait! That's not me, that's not me... he kept reminding himself, as if to willing to get rid of a sickening virus. But nevertheless, an image of her face made him fall asleep with a grin on his face.  
On the other side of the tower, Lily was sobbing uncontrolably into her pillow.  
"Hey Lily, you alright?" asked Laura Fawcett, her best friend in the world.  
"You seem pretty upset." said Tiffany Alexander, her other best friend.  
"Leave her, though all of us will go tomorrow to beat up that insufferable moron-Potter" said the always cheerful Mary Macdonald. She had known Lily the longest, they were childhood friends.  
"Cheerful meeting are we having, then?" said the other girl, Sophie Moody, known for being the little sister of the well known Auror, Alastor Moody. She was alone with her brother; her mother and father had been murdered by the Death Eaters. But she still got along extremely well with the other girls of the dormitory, in fact, they were all really close, and really good friends.  
"Lily, are you in the mood for telling us how you feel, or you want to wait 'till tomorrow, we understand, but it is not nice to see you turned into a human hosepipe." said Laura in a somehow consoling tone.  
"And, are you sure the Howler is the only reason you're like that, or it's merely the other, er, issue?" asked Sophie in an undertone.  
Lily looked up, her face puffy and her eyes bloodshot. "What d'you mean?"  
Tiffany smiled shrewdly and said, "Oh, you well know what she means."  
Lily blushed, but it was hard to tell because the rest of her face was just as red.  
The girls knew what she was thinking. That nasty little incident back on their third year, well, the last day of term, actually leaving Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. They remembered it just as well as Lily. They had just came out of the barrier that separated them all from the Muggle world and spotted James' parents in the distance, awkwardly enough standing next to Mr. an Mrs. Evans, accompained by none other than Petunia, but Lily hadn't noticed that. She reached her parents happily, already having said good-bye to her friends, and running to hug her sister. She hadn't noticed the Potters standing next. Then he came.  
"Evans! Hey Evans! I forgot to say good bye in the train."  
And he kissed her full in the mouth.  
She was stunned, to surprised to react. It was not her first kiss, she had kissed Severus Snape on a Truth-or-Dare game once, but it was the first time that it was a real kiss, with no one expecting it. Luckily for her, her surprised look was spotted by her parents, whom laughed. When they broke apart, he only said, "See you in September!" and vanished into thin air with his mom and dad. The only thing her mum had said afterwards was,  
"That young man's very good looking! Why didn't you introduce us, Lily?"  
Lily had just blushed and swore never speak of it again. But naturally, it was a complete secret, so the Marauders and Lily's friends had seen everything.  
That memory still made the hairs on Lily's neck stand up and her stomach to have butterflies everytime she thought about it. Not that she did think about it, but from time to time when it crossed her mind.  
Anyway, after Sophie had mentioned the issue, Lily had stopped crying and managed a small smile.  
"From where the blazes did that smile came from?" asked Mary "Is our all-powerful Lily falling for the charm of the chief Marauder?"  
(Note: the boys didn't know the girls knew their little gang was called the Marauders)  
"Never in the life!" she said, really surprised, and thought for a moment that the girls had been reading her thoughts, but that was impossible for a fifth-year.  
"You're tricking no one dear" called Laura, "I think I know when my best friend has an strange crush, honestly. Either way, you are not so discreet."  
Lily blushed, if it was possible, even redder.  
"I'm not going out with him, specially after Sev-" And she broke down to cry again.  
"Holy crap" muttered Sophie "She finally gave in."


	2. Chapter 2

Over the next few days, the relationship between James and Lily had reached a point where they were not really offensive with each other anymore, but merely ignored each other. At least Lily did.  
"Hey Evans! I just want to talk!" she would hear across the grounds occasionally.  
Really few days were missing for the end of the year, and Lily felt more miserable than ever. She had had a true friend in which rely, trust, but he had betrayed her. Her friends had been telling her that if it was so important to her, she should go and make things straight with Snape, but she wouldn't sink to that level. She would never speak to him again.  
The last week of the term came and also, the final full moon of the school year. As the boys were planning their escapade on their dormitory, suddenly their fifth roommate stepped into the room, and they very suddenly stopped talking.  
"I know what you were talking about. And that's why I've come. I want to go too." said Max in a low but steady voice.  
"Sorry mate, you can't. It's too dangerous, unless, of course that you could..." Sirius laughed at the very thought.  
"You watch this guys." said Max, and with a light shudder, he transformed into a nine feet brown Grizzly bear. He barely fit in the dorm.  
"Wow..." muttered James. He looked at Sirius, who nodded, Remus who also nodded, and Peter who said "Great!"  
"Max Alvarez, welcome to the Marauders" James said importantly "and this allows you to come with us on Wednesday, that is, the day after tomorrow. Full Moon."  
"Heck yeah, welcome to the group, Snuffles." Sirius said in a cheery voice.  
"Snuffles?" asked Max, bewildered.  
"Your new nickname, mate." answered Remus, "And by the way, we didn't choose ours either."  
"Now we'll be Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Snuffles, Padfoot, and Prongs... haha..." added Wormtail.  
They continued planning excitedly, occasionally pausing to explain Snuffles some of the things that they were going to do, obvious to them but not for the new guy. After what seemed half an hour, after delicate planning and reviewing, the five Marauders emerged from their dormitories to go to dinner. Lily Evans was reading alone in an armchair by the fire, and looked up when she heard their footsteps. Sirius and Remus, taking their cue, darted outside the portrait hole dragging Max and Peter with them.  
"Hey Evans." called James.  
"Do you need something?" said Lily coldly.  
"No, I just want to have a word, honest."  
"Fine, then sit down, and tell me what you want to tell me." said Lily closing her book. James was surprised at how easily she had gave in.  
"Evans, I h-"  
"Call me Lily."  
A small grin crossed James' face.  
"Lily then, I have been wanting to talk to you since that other day by the lake, when, er, you know what happened... and, er, I know it has been hard for you, I have never felt it but, er, anyway, if you need something just tell me." And with that, he stood up and made for the portrait hole.  
"Wait James!"  
He turned, thumb struck by the use of his first name, and by the fact that it was Lily Evans, seriously Lily Evans using it.  
"James, thank you for that and thanks for standing up for me the other day, I guess... er... that speaks very highly of you. Also, I'm sorry I was being so rude by ignoring you that way." she stood up and made for her dormitory, but after a moment's hesitation, she leaned forward and planted James a light kiss on the cheek. Then she walked to her dormitory.  
"Aren't you going to have dinner, Lily? We can go together, I mean, to the Hall, not together as in together, but well, you know..."  
Lily only giggled and climbed upstairs.  
She was expecting to be ambushed by her friends the moment she entered her dorm, and as if on cue, there they were.  
"Oh Merlin's beard, Lily! What was that? We saw everything. And why are you giggling so much?" came Mary's voice.  
"Let her breathe, dammit!" Sophie intervened. As Lily made to her bed, all the other girls were already crammed around it.  
"You saw everything. So what's the need? Honestly." She tried to sound cold, but that small grin couldn't leave her face. She sat on her bed, looked at all her friends straight in the eye and said, "Nothing happened, I just wanted to be nice and respond him..."  
"Yes, you did that." said Tiffany.  
"And it has nothing to do with you liking him, has it?" inquired Laura.  
"Gods! Of course I don't like him."  
"Tell that to your red cheeks and the little smile on your face." said Mary.  
"Of course you don't since when, second year?" added Tiffany.  
"I have never- you know me. I would have been horribly betraying Severus. Not that it matters anymore…anyway, you girls breathe a word to someone outside this dormitory, and I swear I'll hex you. Not kidding."  
"As you say, ma'am." chuckled Sophie.  
With that final comment, the five girls went to sleep, Lily wondering if James had already recovered from the shock.


	3. Chapter 3

The last classes of their fifth year were eventless, compared to those at the start of term. Lily's prefect duties were over now, and she had the afternoons of their last three days free. All the fifth years couldn't wait to get home to get their hard earned break, before the results of their examinations arrived. The Marauders, with their new member, pulled a last prank on Snape with very entertaining results. Their last new moon expedition had gone as planned, and Max was hanging around with them as if they had been friends for over a century. James and Lily got along much better, and they were even spotted talking alone on the grounds. Sirius was having his hormones at the limit, and now, he was flirting with every girl that he saw.  
The Leaving Feast came and went; they already were reaching King's Cross station in the Hogwarts Express, the girls in one compartment and the boys in another, but the same conversation rang in both. "Does she really like you, James?" "Do you really like him, Lily?"  
The Hogwarts Express pulled into Platform Nine and Three-Quarters and all the students got off, dragging their trunks with anxious faces looking for their parents. Lily and Mary, who were neighbors, looked up hopefully looking for the Evanses, which awkwardly enough were standing next to the Potters. James was already with his parents, waiting for Lily to introduce them. Lily was not sure that that was the right thing to do, she and James weren't even, strictly speaking, friends. But she also wanted to leave, quickly. Resigned, she reached her parents; her mum was beaming at her and Petunia had a sour look on her face.  
"Er... mum, dad, this is James Potter, a friend." said Lily after an awkward silence. "I guess" she added in an undertone. But before she could say anything, Mrs. Potter came over and shook Lily's hand enthusiastically.  
"Oh dear! You must be Lily Evans. Jamie has told us all about you, I am James' mother, by the way. We are so delighted to meet you at last! That is, my husband and I."  
Lily didn't know what to say. Mrs. Potter had been so kind to her, she didn't want to imagine what must James had told his mum about her. Either way, Mrs. Evans approached James and said,  
"James Potter. Pleased to meet you, boy. Lily has told us quite a few things about you, but I cannot deny I was longing to meet you. Again, a pleasure."  
Neither Lily nor James knew how to interpret Mrs. Evans' words, and after a polite farewell both families departed, the Evanses accompanied by Mary Macdonald.  
Home that night wasn't fun for Lily. After leaving Mary at her house, she had to endure a quite long taunt at dinner about James.  
"Was him the James Potter? He seemed a nice young man, why did you tell us such bad things about him?" "He is very good looking, Lily, dear, you should be nicer towards him." This and much more Lily had had to go through during dinner. She had earned a break. After everything that had happened that year, she longed to talk it with somebody, somebody who understood her and respected her. Her first thought was Snape, but with a pang she realized that they were never going to be friends anymore...  
She sighed and finished eating in silence, her family pestering her with questions.  
She went up to her room and sat down on the bed. What the hell was she thinking? James and her weren't close at all, and she couldn't explain why the sudden remembrance of that stupid attraction she had to that arrogant toerag. The fact that James was growing on her was undeniable... Her hand moved by itself and clutched a piece of parchment and an inked quill, started to write and she couldn't stop... writing down all her frustration and worries, letting her pen go at last was like complete relief. She finally fell asleep without even getting undressed.  
Meanwhile, at James' a similar scene was taking place. "Oh Jamie, she's gorgeous! She was before, but now she's an incredible young lady. How did you two made up?" His mother squeaked excitedly. "I can't believe still she's not a pureblood...fine girl like that isn't common nowadays, boy." Added his father. James answered to his soup. "She talked with me. We're friends now... she had this row with Eileen Prince's son, you know, Snape, and I tried to help her James-style, but I think I upset her more, anyway, we talked, we apologized with each other and now we're well. She is wonderful. " He was not sure what his parents were thinking.  
"Did she hurt you, James?" Asked his mom softly. Yeah, but she made up for it, he thought. The soft pressing of her lips against his cheek was still fresh on his mind. He couldn't shake the feeling that she liked him too.  
"James?" His mom repeated.  
"I made her do it, but she made up... I can't forget her." James continued gazing into his plate. The rest of the meal passed with other conversation topics, including Mrs. Potter's tenth complaint for the Hogwarts letter she'd received informing her that James had exploded a girl's toilet seat, until Mr. Potter put down his fork and told James to go up to bed.  
When he got to his room, he just sat on a coach and started to think. It was time for an extreme move. Hecate, his owl, arrived at the window and held out her leg to show a letter attached to it. It was from Sirius.  
Prongs,  
I was thinking on what you told us on the train and I've got an idea. You must make the first move, well, the second because she already did, but anyway, her address is Brickwell Avenue, number thirteen, London. Actually just two blocks from my place and like five from yours.  
You're welcome in anticipation,  
Padfoot.  
P.S. Can you make it to the fire tomorrow at 7:00 p.m.?  
James reread the letter several times until he couldn't take more meaning out of it. His heart pounding fast, a smile on his face. The plan had already took form on his mind and before he took consciousness he wrote a "Sure man" and sent the owl right back. For that was the last summer he would stay single.


	4. Chapter 4

"See you in the prefect carriage tomorrow, James." The day had come, their O.W.L. results at last, also, the last day of the summer vacations, they would be catching the Hogwarts Express the very next morning.  
Lily Evans has received:  
History of Magic A  
Potions O  
Transfiguration E  
Charms O  
Herbology O  
Arithmancy E  
Study of Ancient Runes O  
Defense Against the Dark Arts O  
Astronomy A

She couldn't believe her grades. Her ambition to become an Auror was possible! She saw the little black O next to Potions and thought that if it weren't for Snape that would not be there... She looked at the clock; it was only 9:00 a.m., too early to wake up her parents on a Sunday morning. Nevertheless, she heard a knock on the door. She only put on her bathrobe, as surely it would be Mary, anyway, she didn't have the energy to dress up. She raced down the stairs and opened the door without asking who it was. She found James Potter leaning on her mailbox.  
"Hey Evans, nice hairdo." said James with a smile "Bet you I am not the first awesome magical creature that you've seen this morning. Bloody owls, eh?"  
Lily was completely lost. She was with only her pajamas on and a handsomely dressed up James was there on her front porch. Of all people, he was the one she least expected. The way he was smiling, showing straight white front teeth, his bangs carelessly set to the left, his scarcely open button shirt... It was too much for her. But she managed to answer.  
"James! I didn't know you knew where I lived. Gods, but what are you doing here? Why didn't I dress up? Not that I'm not pleased to see you, of course, but I'm not in the best condition."  
"Well, I was just passing by and I thought of stopping and saying hello, but as I see you're in no condition to receive guests, I'll keep going then. "He made towards the street.  
"Don't go James! Come in, it's too early, my parents are still asleep, Petunia is not at home. Sit down while I go and dress up." Her voice was bossy, but kind. She gave a sweet look to James before dashing up the stairs. The plan was going as smoothly as James had planned, and knowing he had few precious minutes, he set his plan to work. His allies were on place, the notes scattered as planned, and his looks perfect. He smiled, and stood up and started to pace on Lily's living room, a piece of paper tight on his hand. At last, Lily got down the stairs, wearing jeans and a new blouse, for it was a sunny summer day. James crossed the room in one large step, grabbed Lily's hand -she shivered- placed the note on it and told her,  
"Come over to lunch at my place. That is my address, is a bit far, but please follow the instructions, otherwise you'll get lost. You'll have to walk as it is inside a bigger apple. See you at 12? Please come." He went red to the ears and stepped aside. When she opened the note, he wasn't there, a smash of the front door. Somewhat offended, she opened it. It read:

Go and get a doughnut at the bakery. Here's one pound.

What directions! But her gut pushed her towards the door and the nearest bakery. The smell of fresh bread filled her when she entered. She grabbed a chocolate doughnut and bang it on the counter. The lady smiled and said:  
"A handsome young man paid for that already, and he told me to give you this, dear." She handed her another note very much alike the first one. The lady smiled as Lily left the shop. This note read:

Move the bin next to the library, find a book and do whatever you think right.

Her hands shook violently. She knew where those notes were heading. She couldn't be more excited. As the side of the public library came near, she turned to get to the bins. She kicked the bigger one aside and found a book, the irony was that she wanted that book since she was five. How had James known? The book was "The Fellowship of the Ring" and as she was passing the pages, happier than ever, she saw a page folded, and on it it had underlined the words come, fast, park, please. Gods, James was setting his limits really high... She had nothing to lose, the last day of vacation! Not that her summer had been uneventful, Snape had been stalking her more than ever and trying to talk to her even though she had set clearly her posture of no talking to him. She had already received roses, chocolates, bonbons, even a cat from Snape, with his "deepest apologies". Lily ate the chocolates but threw the rest of the stuff away. The cat was still in her room. As she came nearer to the park, she felt she had broken through an enchantment, as suddenly she was standing in a thick forest, moonlight beams oscillating through the green ceiling. All around her was covered in a green thick lawn, except for the very spot where she was standing; it looked like a sort of mat. She stepped back and saw clearly written: Will you go out with me? She lost her breath and looked up to see who was there, but all she received was a tight embrace from behind her, solid, but extremely gentle. A voice muttered in her ear. "Well?" Instead of an answer, she returned the hug, with such force that it seemed as if she never wanted to get away from him. The scent of his cologne was deep in her nose and she could feel his fast heartbeat on his chest. At last they broke apart, both grinning like mad.  
"Did you like my theater?"  
"Oh, James, I will never forget it. "  
"I didn't knew you liked me, I'm such a bad boy. "  
"Well, now you're my bad boy. Anyway, where is the rest of your gang?"  
"Well, all the times that I tried to ask you out, they were there, I thought they might be the variable of this time... They are at Sirius'. Fancy a walk, my lady?"  
They started to walk, the forest slowly melting down as if it were made of ice-cream. The sun shone high in the sky, and the rows of houses starting to appear as the boundaries of the enchantment grew weaker. After a moment of hesitation, James grabbed her hand. She didn't pull away, and continued walking.  
"And now what?"  
"And now what what?"  
"James, I know you've fancied me since always, especially after that incident in the third grade. How do you feel now?"  
"How do I feel? I'm feeling as the happiest man on Earth right now. Me, you, here, now."  
"Can I ask you something?"  
"Sure, Lily."  
"Why did you never gave up on me?"  
"Good one, Evans. I guess because you're the most beautiful, kind, funny, smart, and cheerful girl I've ever met. If I had gave up on you, you would have always been my 'What if' and, well, I wouldn't have liked that. You have things that really many girls want. Aaaand the eyes, obviously beautiful. Guess that's just it."  
"James, that didn't sound like you at all! I mean, since when the chief Marauder has got feelings?"  
"Well, since... Wait, what? How do you know that? About the Marauders and stuff?"  
"James, everybody knows that. Now answer my question."  
"Well, I guess that for things that matter, I've got a soft spot."  
Lily smiled; they continued walking until they reached James' house. It was a handsome big house, with a big front garden and four stories high.  
"You're still invited for lunch, if you want." said James with a smile, pausing on his front steps.  
"I'm not sure if I'm dressed up." Lily said lowering her gaze.  
"Come on, you look very nice. And that's how I like you best, when you're yourself."  
"Yes, but your parents..."  
"They may not still be up yet."  
"So then?"  
"I'll ask my maid to prepare something, I mean, well, I guess I'll cook something up."  
"You have a maid?"  
"And a butler, a couple of cooks, and a gardener."  
"I didn't know you were so rich."  
"Well, it isn't something to boast about, really. The money isn't mine, after all. And it is not important. "  
"But..."  
"What's it, Lily?"  
"Don't you think it's too soon?"  
"Too soon for what?"  
"Well, we've only been together for like three hours or so, and, please, don't get me wrong, but maybe, well, we need to know each other better and... Well."  
"Oh yeah, sure. Well, I've got to go to pack. "  
"Me too."  
"Wait. I've got to tell you something else; I've been made prefect."  
"Who in their right mind would have made you prefect?"  
"It's not so bad, Evans. Look, Remus gave it up because his furry little problem, Peter is, well, Peter, Sirius is a lost cause, and Max is Quidditch Captain. So, here am I. Proud of the little bad-ass boy?"  
"Oh James..." And she hugged him. He hugged her back and put his head over hers.  
"See you tomorrow, then, you?"


	5. Chapter 5

Lily turned around and started walking towards her house, expecting someone to call on her or something, but there wasn't even a soul outside because of the sun. She smiled weakly and quickened her pace. She turned on a street, and before noticing, saw Snape sitting on a chair in the front steps of his house. Just then she looked over her head and saw the sign over her head: "Spinner's End". That path home was so familiar that she'd taken it without notice, and she debated a little over if she would continue that way, or turn around and take the next street. But then she saw Snape staring directly at her, standing up and walking towards her. Accepting the unavoidable, she continued walking forward, but apparently oblivious to the approaching Snape.  
"Lily!" He called. "Lily! Please stop." Louder. "Can you just try and listen?" Scream "I didn't mean to!" Yell "Please!" He fell on his knees, right in front of her, a sob trapped on his throat. Lily might be too angry with him, but she didn't have a stone heart.  
"Please, Lily, please try and listen, please..."  
"Severus, don't... Please get up." She spoke softly. Snape stood up slowly, always looking at Lily directly in the eye. When he stood up, Lily's head barely reached his neck, but she never let go of the gaze.  
"Lily, you know I'm really, really sorry for what I did, I know you must be tired of my apologies but I won't give up until we-"  
"You're right Severus. I've had enough apologies for the summer. And I've learned not to trust Death Eaters at all, especially after the Moody's..."  
"How can you be so sure that I'm one, Lily?"  
"I feel sorry for you Severus. We've been friends for so long, I think you know me better than my sister. But I don't know you. At least, not anymore. The good friend that you used to be, no longer exists, and it has been replaced by a guy I haven't met before. I feel sorry for you, and for your lack of sight."  
"Lily, don't do this to me."  
"I didn't do it to you, it was done all by yourself. You did it when they put the Mark on your skin."  
"Lily, you don't understand. My mother-"  
"That I don't understand? I understand good and evil. What is morally correct and what it isn't. I'm a Mudblood, you said it yourself. What if your friends kill me for fun, as they do with Mudbloods every day? Would you mourn me? Would you laugh with your friends because the filthy little Mudblood screamed before she died? Would you kill me yourself to please your Lord? I know it's hard, Severus, but you've taken your path and I've taken mine. As I said before, I'm really sorry for you."  
"Don't- don't say that. I would die before anything happened to you, I needed to do it, my mother was dying. He healed her. He said that the least he could receive from me was a lifetime service, or he would kill her, her and everybody else I once cared about."  
"If you think I'll believe this story, then you're completely nuts. There are ways, Severus. I am tired of telling you this: but you always have a choice. You already did. I had mine. Good bye, and please, please stop trying to get to me again." She turned and started walking away from him.  
"And have you told that to Potter?" She stopped without turning.  
"What has James got to do with any of this?"  
"Ask him under the mistletoe."  
"Gods Severus, don't be a jerk and just leave James alone."  
"Now standing up for Potter, are we? Yeah, and on first name basis. When did you two become so friendly? What's it now, you never seemed to be able to stop Potter from bothering me."  
"Don't act the victim. Whatever it is between James and me is our business, not yours. Have a good day." She never looked back. Snape stood there, tears streaming down his face. To see Lily holding hands with James was too much for him. He would pay.  
The sun was still high in the sky when Lily reached her house, her family was having lunch, and she joined them.  
"Where were you all morning, Lily, dear?" Asked her mother.  
"I was with some friends, mum."  
"Well, you should pack now. We'll leave early tomorrow."  
"Yes, mum."  
Then she got up and went to her room. She didn't have an owl, her family wouldn't allow it, but Mary's was as good as her own. She saw the parchment she had wrote the first day back and threw it away. Her life was a weird knot now. She had a few hours until she would be too sleepy to actually do anything else. She packed automatically, without thinking what she was doing until night had already closed in. So much for her last day of summer. It was so weird, she even forgot to eat. Her mind was somewhere else, but she only needed to remember James's arms around her to make her smile. About ten p.m., her sister Petunia entered her room.  
"So what's his name?" she asked.  
"Beg your pardon?"  
"You were all dreamy at lunch, tried to eat your steak with your spoon, and I saw Snape crying his eyes out when I was walking home. That guy fancies you. So, what is his name?"  
"Potter, James Potter."  
"How cute. Then you'll name your kids Harry and Anne."  
"Why is that?"  
"Because it sounds cute, and the surname combines, Mrs. Potter. But let me ask, how can a jerk be so good looking?"  
"He is not a jerk. And how do you know him?"  
"Oh Jesus, I guess, you know, my girls and I know every mildly good looking guy in a ten block wide area. For example, there is Sirius Black, five blocks from here, just gorgeous. If you want a great body, there is this Max Alvarez with his stunning abs. Just saying you're goddamn lucky, James' six pack can be seen from the moon also. I guess Arianne will hate you now." Lily smiled at the mention of 'hot' Marauders.  
"Gods, you are insufferable."  
"I know I am. My professional advice is: don't get drunk until you know him better and keep his hands away from your bra. That's more than enough."  
"I'm sixteen."  
"I know, and?"  
"I don't get drunk or have guys near my bra."  
"That is what everybody says. Just live your life, and remember you are only sixteen once." With that she exited the bedroom. Even though her sister was very different from her, guys were always a topic they could both chat on. Petunia was surprised, James Potter was in fact the hottest guy ten blocks around. How had she managed...? Unless he went to... no, that was not possible. He was way too good for that.

xXx

After all the weirdness of the day, James reached home. He was still shaken from this sight he had had of Snape screaming at Lily. He had seen everything from his corner, and he had been upset, but strangely pleased, to see his girlfriend (Gods, that was weird) standing up for herself. He liked her strong personality. Anyway, his mother opened the door and told him an owl had arrived for him. She told him she was very proud of him because after five years of mayhem, the headmaster had seen fit to make him prefect. "Finally you're following the right steps." she had said. He had told Lily about OWL's, but he had honestly not seen his results, he was so bloody scared. Resigning, he opened the parchment envelope and read:

James Potter has received:  
History of Magic P  
Potions E  
Transfiguration O  
Charms E  
Herbology O  
Arithmancy A  
Study of Ancient Runes E  
Defense Against the Dark Arts O  
Astronomy O

Bloody hell! That was way much better than he expected. His career options were not so dark after all. He decided that he would go into as many N.E.W.T.S. as Lily. Or at least, as many as he could. But there was another letter next to the now broken envelope.

Dude,  
what happened? You made us stay put for five hours and a half and you didn't even remember! Your problem? Spelled Lily. If she said yes, why didn't you tell us? Anyway, come over. Peter lost his school robes and Remus needs help with his problem. Oh, and sweetheart, don't bring her along.  
Sirius, Remus, Peter, and Max.

James sighed and headed for Sirius'. But he was thinking, Lily had given in too much easily. It was not possible that an attempt five years old would get itself done in a week, because that was the truth as they hadn't seen each other in months. He wasn't complaining, but holy Hera, the girl was causing him trouble. When he did all of that, part of him was expecting rejection. The part of him that wasn't in the clouds when she said yes was thinking, how the hell? Anyway, that did not stop him from humming a happy tune while he walked, packing could be done later.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, platforms nine and ten at King's Cross station were full of unusual scenes. Owls hooted, toads jumped, cats ran. Petunia had taken Lily to the station, gloating that she had already gotten her driver's license, and was impatient to lecture Lily in what it concerned boys and their behavior. After an hour on nonstop advice on what to do in a hundred different situations concerning James, parties, beer, and a bunch of other stuff Lily really didn't care about or didn't want to know about, they finally got to the station. Petunia found a trolley while Lily unloaded her trunk from her parents' Morris Mini. They walked into the station, it was only quarter past ten but it was obvious that Hogwarts School was returning to classes.

"Coming home for Christmas, Lily?"

"I don't know, really."

"I know you won't. Cheers! Have a good term, sis. Remember what I told you." With that, she hugged Lily and walked away. The clock now read half past ten. Lily turned and sped towards the wall; after the awkward but familiar blur of the magical barrier, she raised her head and started looking for her friends that should have been there by now. Instead, she was greeted by Sirius Black.

"Hey, Evans."

"Hello Black. What do you need?" She wasn't meaning to be hostile, but by this stage, she knew Sirius would only speak to her if he (or James) needed or wanted something.

"Uh, nothing. Just saying hello."

"Really."

"Okay then. You know yesterday? When you were out with my best friend like all morning? What the hell happened? He wasn't sharing a lot, you know."

"What do you mean? Sirius Black doesn't know all the gossip around? Good Lord, the world's about to end."

"Very witty Evans. But I need to know what you answered. I really do. This is no joke, I swear."

"If I were you, I would have already realized that where I am wrong is just my perspective. Open your eyes, to observe. See you later, then."

"Dammit, Evans. It's not so hard. But know what? I'll find out myself." With that last statement, he turned and headed towards the train. It was now quarter to eleven. She also headed towards it, dragging her trunk to an empty compartment. Not two minutes later, however, Sophie and Laura had already appeared, and shoveled their trunks inside.

"Well! How is the lovebird coping today, may I ask?" Sophie asked with a sneer.

"Shut up." Short cold answer.

"Is she right at least?" Laura said.

"I don't know what you are talking about. Honest." Lily was very busy adjusting her trunk inside the compartment. However, her friends would not be so easily satisfied.

"James didn't tell his friends about it. I don't know his reasons, but they must be good for keeping it away from Black."

"Come on Lily. We will find out everything." Said Sophie

"Good luck with that. See you later; I must be off to the prefect's carriage." She got out of the compartment and headed to the front of the train. Not a second later Mary Macdonald and Tiffany Alexander came in with all and trunks.

"Mind if we join you?" Asked Mary.

"As if we had a choice." Answered Sophie with a smile. They both entered the compartment and shut the glass door behind them.

"What's up with Lily? And what's up with Potter, while we're at it?" Tiffany asked, quite puzzled.

"That, my dear Tiffany, is the question. We don't know." Said Laura, looking at the window; the train had started to move.

"I think is time for us to corner Black." Sophie rubbed her hands together, "If she won't tell us, we will force out the situation, either they want it or not." She stood up and turned, her long curly blonde hair swishing behind her. As she was leaving the compartment, she said,

"Just give me five minutes, I'll be back."

With all the other girls looking absolutely puzzled, she left. Not having even closed the compartment door behind her, when she heard,

"In what mood do we find Moody today?"

"Just in time, Black." She took out her wand "Stupefy! Incarcerous!" Sirius fainted and was covered up with ropes in no time. Sophie levitated him out of the corridor into the girl's compartment, shut the door and muttered "Muffliato". Nobody could hear them now.

"Finite." Said Tiffany, pointing her wand at Sirius. The ropes disappeared.

"Ennervate" said Laura. He sat up completely stunned.

"What the hell was that Moody? I swear, I was not going to ask you out again!" he sounded kind of overpowered.

"Shame Blacky, I was going to say yes. But we've got other matters to discuss at the moment. Dear me, what were you doing on this part of the train?"

"Just fooling around, mind you. I'm Sirius, I mean serious."

"The thing is, master of puns, we want to know something." Said Laura raising her eyebrows, giving Sirius a quizzical look.

"Ohhh" he smiled wickedly, "About the thing you want to know, that you are not really supposed to know about, I know nothing, except who is it about and who else knows about it."

"Fine, you moron. Just carry on with your fabulous riddles." Snapped Mary.

"No! What I mean is, that I know nothing." He stood up. "So, sweethearts, next time, you could simply ask me instead of doing the whole kidnap set-up." He made to the door. But before he could take another step, he felt the pierce of a wand in his back.

"Okay. I didn't know you loved me so much. I can surely stay a little longer." He sat down. "You are talking about James and Lily. But he didn't tell me anything! I swear. I asked Evans as well, but she didn't tell me either. We are all even. I mean, if James didn't tell me, who else he would tell?" he sounded very annoyed with that.

"Details Black, details are important." Laura was now muttering, as in that uncomfortable moment, James chose to pass in front of their compartment door. He stopped in front of them and raised an eyebrow. Then he noticed Sirius and narrowed his eyes. Sirius waved at him with a grin on his face and motioned him to keep moving, which he did slowly, as if taking the whole scene.

"See? We are moving on dangerous waters." At the stern look on all the girls' faces he proceeded. "Fine. Yesterday, James made us stay put on my house for six hours, saying that he had to go and have lunch with his parents. But lunch isn't set at eight o'clock in the morning and on a Sunday. Then, I sent him an owl. He came back and had this glassy look on his eyes and was all dreamy. So I asked him if he had gone to Lily's. He told me that he hadn't, that he had been all day with his parents, whom were complaining to him that he didn't spend enough time with his family. By the way, did you know th-"

"To the point, you nosy git"

"Whatever. I had given him her address before in the summer, and he had told me, mark my words, that this would be the last summer he stayed single. That's about it, really."

"Oh, that was useful. Thank you, Black, you can now leave." Tiffany said, smiling at him.

"I don't think I will, dove, I still need something. My part of the bargain. Now, what do you lot know?"

"That's classified, Black."

"What I told you was as well."

"That bit I could have deduced with my own wits. What we know is much deeper."

Sirius narrowed his eyes, then smiled, very handsomely, and waved his long curly hair.

"Oh, if that's the case, sorry for asking. My bad, we were getting along so well!"

"Not working."

"Come on! It's my best mate we are talking about! And yours! We should be on the same team!"

"You are not ready to receive that information yet. But we will tell you. I assure you we will."

Sirius, admitting defeat, walked out of the compartment towards his own. But before closing the door, he stuck his head inside.

"We will ground them. We are so going to ground them, ladies. You and me. We will." He vanished from the view of the girls.

"I guess we have an ally" said Tiffany.

"I think we have. But these are dangerous waters, after all…" Sophie muttered with a final tone.

Half an hour later, Lily came into the compartment. She looked exhausted.

"Pass me a Cauldron Cake Fanny, I'm starving." She took a huge bite out of one. "Damn those Slytherins! There is this charm they're all using now, I haven't figured out yet how they do it, but they keep pasting people's tongues to their palates, and they are just laughing their ugly asses out over it. It was only until James jinxed Yaxley that they kind of understood and the-"

"Oh, so it is James now, isn't it?" Mary asked.

With an unpleasant lurch into the past, in which she remembered that awful argument with Snape, she managed to keep her face straight and answer, as she had done before,

"What d'you mean?"

"Yeah, when did he stop being Potter?" Laura told her.

"His name hasn't changed, as long as I'm aware." Lily answered coldly.

"Shut it Lily. Speak up now, tell us!" Tiffany said.

"We know fairly a lot about him." Sophie added.

"There is nothing to tell. I need to think. We can talk about something else, or I swear I'll jinx you lot."  
"Relax! Just kidding. Gods! Somebody's got a period."

"Bloody hell, shut up."

"Fine then. Did you get to see the Quidditch World Cup?"

"I lost half my money betting on Spain."

"Yeah, that was kind of embarrassing, wasn't it?" The friendly chatter turned away from that dangerous topic. Lily breathed. She now understood why James was so keen on keeping it secret. While they were at the prefect's carriage, receiving their instructions from the Head Boy and Girl (Marcus Finnigan, from Ravenclaw, and Melissa Nott, from Slytherin), James kept glancing at her, winking, smiling shrewdly. It took all her self-control to keep a straight face, and to make it look as if meant nothing to her, people should think she hated James, and all his little gang of boys. People stared at her; Melissa had asked her a question.

"Sorry, what did you tell me? I didn't hear." A few people laughed, Snape, however, looked at James, who was looking very red, staring at his shoelaces.

"I asked, Lily, if you could tell us when the first patrol session was due."

"Oh, yeah, sure. Umm, tomorrow, isn't it? Tomorrow after dinner, to make sure everybody found their way to their common rooms."

"Yes, now, everybody off. You must be patrolling the corridors from time to time, making sure everyone behaves but without abusing of the power. Remember, it's a great responsibility." Said Marcus. Everybody stood up and scattered, Snape, attempting to reach Lily before she entered her compartment, found his way blocked by James' strong arm. Snape caught his breath, Lily stopped right in front of him, swinging her hair in that awesome manner of hers.

"I'll catch on Evans, don't wait for me." Said James. Wink. Lily understood the 'Evans'. She saw Snape's face.

"Yeah, see you later, then." She headed off towards her compartment. Then, James turned and grabbed Snape's collar.

"I'm warning you, Snivelly, you touch, or even talk to Lily Evans and you are as good as dead."

"You don't scare me Potter. I do whatever the fuck I want." Snape sniggered. "Besides, she'll rather have me than you."

"Surely, slimeball. But for the record, she hates you."

"No, she doesn't."

"Yes she does. Never in my life would I even dream of calling her a You-know-what, even less getting an ugly tattoo in my wrist. Oh, surprised I know about that? We know shit. Loads and loads of it. So, wrapping this up, you dare approach my girl and you'll be so sorry you were even born."

"Lily is no object for you to be the owner of."

"No, she isn't. I know, and you don't care about that. But her safety is. And every dickhead that tries to get to her is also my concern. Especially if that specific dickhead is a Death Eater."

"Leave me alone."

"I won't." James let go of his collar. "Have a good day." He walked away.

Severus rubbed his neck, it had hurt quite badly, but obviously he wasn't going to tell that to Potter. This had gotten personal. If anyone was messing with Lily, it was personal. Lily deserved more than Potter. But, was he more than Potter?

Lily sighed. She had watched the whole scene from a nearby empty compartment, and was surprised. Both boys were going psychotic. All her fault. Her friends were still in their meaningless chatter. She swallowed a pastry after another, until somebody tapped the crystal door.

"Hey Evans, patrol time!"

"Shut it Potter, I'm coming." She couldn't help grinning. She stood up and got out of her compartment. Glances were exchanged.

"Do you mind if I accompanied you?" asked Sophie innocently. The awkwardness in James' and Lily's faces was not missed.

"Okay. I get it." Sophie grinned.

"No! No, sure, you can come. Right Lily?" said James.

"What? Oh, yeah, right. Sure! Come on!" Sophie's poker face was evident.

"Neh, just kidding. I'm too lazy to go. Have fun. Could you tell Black I'm looking for him? How nice. Off you go!" They left.

"Holy shit, those two are hard, aren't they?" Sophie said as she closed the door.

The voyage continued. Other topics emerged, almost completely avoiding the, now they called it, Jily issues. Sooner than they would have liked, the train hit the Hogsmeade station, and they had to catch the horseless carriages that would take them to the castle. Something they didn't quite expect was waiting for them inside the first carriage.


End file.
